The Firefly
The Firefly is a ship modelled on the Normandy SR2 from Mass-Effect 2. In this game, it's a prototype ship of unknown origins. Specifications The ship is of the corvette class (the space equivalent of a very comfortable submarine). The ship is capable of landing (not all space-ships are). The ship is designed to be able to fly within atmospheres with ease. It has a top of the line hyper-drive (.75 hyperdrive) making it nearly impossible to follow in hyperspace. It has a stealth system, which is unusual for a ship this small. The ship has very few actual armaments however, meaning though that it only requires very few gunners, the main battery is a 'Lay-out' An overview of the ship's interior design. 'Deck 1: Captain's cabin' This Deck is fairly small and is made out of the ship's highest point, where there was just enough room to squeeze in, what could be looked at as a pretty sweet one-room apartment. The captain's cabin features a double-bed, a small TV-corner, a desk with a terminal, a private bathroom and much storage space. The cabin isn't very big, but it's certainly the most roomy living quarters found on the ship, and even the most pampered people will have to admit that they could probably stand living there for a few days, how ever most people would indeed consider this luxury. Disregard numbers on the map, they are unimportant, the blue elevator icon represents the elevator that goes from Deck one and down through all decks. 'Deck 2: Command Deck' This deck contains the bridge (1) which is sealed off from the rest of the ship, and then there is the combat information centre (3), a laboratory (5), the conference room (6) and a small workshop (7). The letter A represents the elevator that goes up to deck 1, and down to deck 3 and further down to deck 5. This is the deck where most people perform their work from. Battle-stations are located here, so are all stations. This Deck in particular is indeed the heartsblood of the ship where most of the people who are "on shift" can be found. The command deck features no relaxing features, and always sports a skeleton crew of at least 1 man on every station, excluding a pilot (the auto-pilot works just fine when the ship is in hyper-space which it is most of the time), and all interfaces transfer through here, in fact, the engineers can work from this deck if the engine room is unavailable for some reason. 'Deck 3: Crew Deck' This deck is mainly logistical. It contains the mess-hall and kitchen(5), the sick-bay which holds several bacta tanks (4) and sports a surgery suite (3), the main battery is found here (2) along with crew quarters (8), a starboard- and portside lounge for recreational use as well as the officers cabins (1 - imagine this point a bit roomier however, enough space for several very small private cabins). The crew not found on duty will be found down here on this deck, where they can relax and spend time while in hyperspace. The starboard lounge features very secure gym equipment, and the portside lounge features a television and otherwise mostly quiet environements. Refresher rooms are also foind here, but are barely visible on the map, they both feature both toilets and showers, and this is infact the only deck apart from the command deck that features these facilities. Due to a generally cramped design, the main-battery had to be placed on this deck, but there is a direct crawl-space (AKA a ladder with a hatch) between the command-deck and this room, and the door from the main battery and into the rest of the crew deck is normally locked (unless the staff normally in there require to pass through). 'Deck 4: Cargo and engineering' This deck features two cargo holds (3 and 4), used for different kinds of storage. Most of the hard-wiring of the ship goes through here, and the big round room is both the actual hyper-drive and stealth-engine found in the same room, as well as the reactor core. , From the room with sublevel access (2), most of the engine can be accessed through crawl-spaces. Droid storage with direct access to the surface of the ship through secure tunnels can be found on this deck as well (1). All droids are stored in the same room, but primarily the astro-mechs serve a function. Specialized shaft-crawler repair droids are also found here. These droids are necessary because humans cannot safely traverse the shafts and gain access to the engine while the ship is powered and in-flight. The true marvel of this ship is found on this level. The hardware that could be stripped from here is worth thousands of credits, the technology alone could be sold to many people for great sums. Apart from the engineer on duty, not a lot of people travel these quarters, and infact, the deck is off limits to most of the crew, only the on-duty chef has access to the one cargo room that holds food stores. Despite there being a whole lot of room on this deck, and not a lot of people going there, there is certainly always a buzz from droids, either droids retrieving cargo or delivering it, maintainance droids or cleaning droids ect. going from charging stations to currently prioritized task, and this is another reason why access is restricted. Many of these droids have somewhat limited programming, and constant access would only disturb them. 'Deck 5: Shuttle-bay' Once again taking advantage of the fact that the ship is broader in the back than in the front, a shuttle-bay was installed. This deck also features escape-pods and a few orbital drop shells even. The armory is also located here. Not featured on the map, the marines have their own training room, which is basically just an empty space in which they put what they need to train. The walls are made of durable materials allowing safe marksmanship practice in there as well, despite initially seeming unwise, such rooms have actual become common onboard ships. There is also a number of very small holding cells found on this deck. As a rule of thumb, only the marines and engineers have access to this deck while in-flight. 'Crew' Commanding officer - Trask Ulgo Executive officer- Tyreen Tavkers Flight lieutenant- Ooran Surik Chief Navigator - Jhark Lilath Chief Medical Officer - and assistant ( Vrei Tarrik) Chief Engineer - Melsati Oken 2 bridge crew (communications and radar) - Grendu Eshka'jeg Gunnery Chief - Ranik Tarask 4 Gunners - 8 command deck technicians - Scientist and assistant 3 engineers - Graakur, Boarding Team Leader - Joran Fedwer 5 Boarding-Team Marines -